Irene&Klyde
by kCHAU
Summary: w00t this story is finally RS related


Part 1: Crush

"Lame." Klyde grunted as he rested next to the yew tree in Rimmington. He, was a level 120 with 99 range, mage and attack.

"Shut up, Klyde." Irene snapped as she clicked the yew tree. She began to woodcut very quickly as she had 98 woodcut. "Us F2P have to work hard for money, unlike you members who just kill green dragons or whatever."

"Silly Irene," He got up and followed her "Become a member, I'll even pay for you."

"Pssh, I'm a skiller, people will mock me for being such a low level." she replied as she headed towards Falador east bank. Irene clicked on her combat styles icon and sighed as she was only level 3, with 99 firemaking, cooking and soon enough, woodcutting. She would like to level her melee stats. However, she enjoyed being a skiller, but not the level. They headed back to Rimmington and Klyde rested again. This time, the level 115 who was woodcutting with Irene sat down with him.

"Er.. Hi?" he asked.

"Hiya" she replied. Irene rolled her eyes. Everyone hits on him and it got annoying. "Emote please?" Klyde got up and did the mage emote and the rested again. She and Klyde began to talk and soon enough added each other.

"Hey, Irene!" he called as he ran and clicked to follow button on her. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She didn't reply. "Oh god, you're mad at me, I can tell. I'm sorry for what I did this time. Hey, what did I do?" No reply.

"Hey, woodcutting level?" A level 79 in full Saradomin armour asked.

"98" Irene said.

"Cool, wanna be my girlfriend on Runescape?" he asked. Klyde raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, why?" she asked. She knew it was the 99 stats that caught people's attention.

"'Cause you're cool"

"GTFO pl0x" Kylde scoffed out.

"Noob" he said as he walked away. Kylde shrugged the comment off and continued to follow Irene around in the very small, F2P world. Irene was annoyed that he wouldn't

leave her alone. But most of all, she hated that she didn't WANT him to leave her either. Ever since the day he told the level 3 off and they became friends, Irene liked him. But she enjoyed them as just friends and didn't want to do anything to screw it up.

Part 2: Just Friends

"Irene, guess what!" Klyde messaged on private as soon as Irene got on.

"Eh, you won the lottery?" she asked.

"No, I got a girlfriend IRL" he announced. "She's so pretty and smart, I can't believe she's MY girlfriend" Irene's fingers just laid on the keyboard, unable to move at all. What was she suppose to say? Congrats, I hate you? She subtly made it seem like she had to go but instead, put her private chat on friends and delete Klyde.

"Phr33 st00f pl0x" a noob said as he followed Irene around Lumby.

"What makes you think I have money?" she asked.

"You have 98 woodcut and you do have black (G) on" he said. "Also, you oddly have full Saradomin in your bank, though you can't wear it"

_Creeper, who the hell is that?_ She thought, disturbed. "Do I know you?"

"Guess who"

"Who?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's.. Klyde!" Oh snap. Irene's heart skipped a beat. "Why'd you delete me?" He typed in the sad face that looked like :c, which always got to Irene.

"Eh .. I gotta go to the G.E, bye !" She ran and totally forgot that Klyde's noob account was on run and was still following her.

"Irene, answer me .." He did that guilty face again. She ignored it. She couldn't tell him that she liked him. He mocked people who dated online.

"Oh.. I meant to delete someone else, sorry" she said which was 100% lie.

"Oh.. Okay" he said with a smiley at the end. She gave one back though she wasn't happy.

_We're just friends, Irene. _She thought to herself. _He has a girlfriend, get that in your stupid head! He has no feelings for you! _They started to walk around Runescape.

"Irene?" he messaged her as they rested by a musician.

"Yeah?"

"Are .. You okay with me dating IRL?" he asked.

"Of course I am! If she makes you happy, I'm happy" she quickly typed in.

"But.. I'm more happier with you, Irene..."

Part 3: Irene&Klyde

An awkward silence formed as Irene got up from resting and began to make her way to Rimmington. Klyde followed her, but was quiet the whole way there. He sat down and rested as Irene woodcutted, as usual. This time, no one was there and it was very awkward for them to start a conversation with each other with what Klye just said to her.

_"But.. I'm more happier with you, Irene..." _Irene couldn't get that thought out of her mind. What did he mean by that? That she would be a better girlfriend than the one he had IRL?

"Sorry" Klyed typed in.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I pretty much wreaked our friendship by saying that.." he sighed as he added the :c face.

"Klyde.. What did you mean when you said that?" she asked as she headed towards the next yew tree.

"Irene, I.. Like you. Alot" he confessed. "But I don't think you feel the same. And it's Runescape! I don't want to fall in love over the internet.. But I did.. With you"

"Klyde, I LOVE YOU" Irene said as she ran to follow him. "I don't care what you think about online dating but I want to be your girlfriend!" They both said nothing for a moment but then Klyde got up and started to follow her. Irene was surprised, he never danced with her, EVER.

"Irene... I know this relationship won't work out because it's the internet" he said.

"I guess..." she replied.

"But .. I would like to try to make it work" he added.

"Are you saying.. We're going out?" she asked. They both smiled IRL.

"If you want to, Irene"

"Okay!"


End file.
